The OnComing Storm
by A Sparrow's Dream
Summary: When Virginia's friends comes to visit they get the greatest adventure known to them through only written tales of the fairy tale language. Gone With the Wind themes implied. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the 10th Kingdom characters, although I wish to own Wendell . Anyway, I only own Janessa Pruitt, Christopher Jackson, and April Heron.

Overview: This story is about the other crisis that Virgina hinted in the last words of the movie. The Plot will strengthen throughout the story as well. It begins prior to where the story left off when Virginia's friends comes to visit to get the greatest adventure known to them through only written tales of the fairy tale language.

* * *

Chapter One

A loud sound of a stereo blared out high above the 84th Street next to the quiet Central Park. All passerby wasn't as alerted to this as two men came walking out of the park onto the busy sidewalk facing an apartment building across the street.

"What is that dreadful sound Anthony?" the tall man than had delicate features of a fairy tale prince. Anthony looked up the building to try to spot his daughter's new apartment that she share with her mate Wolf. He spotted a open window of the penthouse level of the apartment.

Hearing Wendell's voice Tony snapped out of the dreadful thought about her daughter marrying a wolf. "It's what we here call music Prince," he said using the name that had stuck with him since Wendell was a dog. "A lot of people here love it and it seems to be coming from Virginia's apartment. That could mean only one thing."

Wendell raised an eyebrow as if he didn't understand what Tony was trying to say to him,"What could be wrong?" he asked looking dead at Tony still questioning him more about this place called Man Hat Ten.

Tony laughed as he looked from Wendell back to the window,"Virginia has company. It's probably her friends Janessa and Christopher that have come to visit from Atlanta."

They both crossed the street trying to steer away from the on coming cars that blared their loud yells at them as they made their way across. Some of their drivers gave them the finger as they drove pass them. Tony shouted something back at one of the drivers that even Wendell couldn't make out the words over the loud yells of the horseless carriages that passed by. Once they crossed the street to the other said on the busy street Tony looked up at his long term apartment that made a cold shiver run down his spane. Murray. That was the only person he was worried about, Seven Wishes were nothing, but a waste now. A bad memory he called it.

Wendell looked around at the abandon lobby of the apartment building not really expecting the red carpet treatment that he was used to back in the Kingdoms. "Tony, What's Atlanta? Is it a Kingdom?" he asked once they reached the elevator that he remembered Virginia locking the Trolls into once.

As Tony pressed the button up to call the elevation down,"No, It's another city in the 10th Kingdom. Atlanta is the capital city of Georgia where Janessa and Christopher are from." he replied as they both stepped into the elevator to go up to the penthouse floor.

"So, there's more to the 10th Kingdom than just Man Hat Ten?" Wendell asked sounding surprised by what Tony had just said. He couldn't believe that one Kingdom hand more places then his own Kingdom. Of course he didn't know that the 10th Kingdom was actually America. Tony nodded hoping that Virginia had warned her friends about them coming if not it would be a surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Penthouse Suite on the upper level of the apartment building where the music could been heard from five floors down. It was nearly driving people up the walls sending complaints to the Wolfson's front door. Virginia had been in the dining room setting up the table for her friends and her father that was coming to eat. Wolf, who was usually the chef was in the living room watching The Wizard of Oz on a local movie channel with Janessa's joke some boyfriend Christopher. Who would of thought that a wolf would of been interested in a kids movie? Virginia didn't know as she went back into the kitchen to check on the dinner progress.

Standing at the stove was Janessa's high school friend April from Greenville, a sweet Carolina girl that had the brains of dolphin. Virginia adored her as a friend that she knew would do anything for her friends and would go the extra mile in some cases. April's cooking techniques worked from her career center days in High School and from personal family training. Virginia loved April's southern cooking from made from scratch buttermilk biscuits to the sweet hot taste of the chili that her mother taught her to make. Virginia wondered why April wasn't majoring in the Culinary Business, but she knew it wasn't her thing as saving animals was her mission since she was young.

Virginia smiled at April,"How's the chicken chowder coming?" she asked going past her to retrieve more plates for the table.

April looked up at her with her dazzling green eyes that match her below the shoulders dark brown curls,"It's going alright." she replied turning her eyes back on the chowder in the pot. "This place is amazing Virginia. You were right restaurant business in the Big Apple is the money." she said commenting on Virginia's long term dream to own a restaurant had come true by the restaurant called "The Wolf's Den" which made them (meaning Wolf and Virginia) to move up in the world.

Virginia smiled at her,"Thank you April. You should of went into the business. Who knows you could of been a famous chef." she said as she walked passed her again.

April laughed,"Saving Animals is my dream which I'm trying to reach. Culinary is not an experience that I want to redo again." she said turning down the knob to let the chowder simmer with the lid over the top. She made sure that it would be alright before she laid down the spoon on a paper towel and walked out behind Virginia.

"I better go and get Janessa before your father gets here." she said walking pass the dinning room towards to stairs to the upper floor where the music was yelling from. "I declare that she could wake up a dead man with her Punk Rock music."

Virginia laughed,"You remind me of Scarlett O'Hara. April with that southern voice of yours." she said making her way to the living room to tell the two movie struck men to get ready.

"My nickname in my family is Scarlett." April said with a smile before she vanished upstairs to drown the music into a mute. She opened the door to see Janessa on a chat site on her laptop obliviously chatting with her friend in Atlanta when April crossed the floor to switch off the loud music.

"April, why did you do that for? That's my favorite track." Janessa said trying to switch the music back on with the remote, but came to know that the stereo was unplugged from the outlet nearby. "You're a cruel one April."

April shook her head,"We have company remember. Virginia's father is coming to visit and we don't need this loud music that could wake all of the dead men in all of New York State." she said staring at her dirty blonde, blue eyed friend on the bed.

Janessa sighed as she logged off her laptop than placed it aside on the bed stand nearby,"Whatever you say Scarlett." she said using April's nickname that she came well known for at home. She followed April out of the room unaware that the company was in the living room at the moment.

* * *

Second chapter will be posted soon. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Just as April had disappeared upstairs towards the music's location the door bell rung. It's sound was louder than the music until Virginia realized the horrible music had suddenly stopped as she peered up from the table setting in front of her. Hearing the front door open with the usual groans from her father Tony that Wolf gave them as a friendly gesture even though he went overboard with them. Virginia thanked April silently for letting the music stopped before she studying her handiwork and went out into the living area where she saw not only her father, but Wendell as well.

A smile appeared on Virginia's face as she embraced her father,"Dad. I so glad that you are here." she said looking at him with a bright smile.

"It's good to be back. I miss New York." Tony replied with a smile of his own before Wolf hugged Tony once more sending Virginia back.

"Nice to see you again Tony." Wolf replied,"You're daughter is the most outrageous girl around."

Virginia laughed as those two went into an argument before Christopher broke it up. Where would she be without her two best friends plus one including April. It wouldn't be nothing without them, but then again with her father and husband arguing made comedy a whole lot better to laugh at them.

"Hello Virginia. I see that you're doing well." a voice said snapping her to the person in front of her. She blinked a few times like she did before the adventure or before she met Wendell for the matter. Daydreams? Or was it Dazed? She didn't know between the two.

Virginia smiled up at Wendell,"I'm doing well at the moment Wendell. It's a surprise to see you here."

"Ah yes, I just decided to come back here to get a better look this place." Wendell said trying to fit some words that would be clear enough to make her understand. It seemed to have gotten to her cause of the nodding of the head. Being a dog wasn't the easy way around. That he knew was true.

"So these are our guests?" Janessa said as she made her way down the stairs towards her boyfriend Christopher. She looked at Tony and then to the weird dressed blond man before Virginia spoke up.

"Yes, this is my father Tony and my friend Wendell." she said introducing them to her childhood friends. "This is Janessa and her boyfriend Christopher, their both from Atlanta."

"Pleasure to met you." Wendell said nodding to Janessa and Christopher.

"Let's eat." Wolf said smelling something like bacon in the air. Virginia led her father and her two friends into the dinning area with Wolf bouncing around like a child on Christmas morning near the china cabinet. Wendell meanwhile stood outside waiting for Wolf and the crowd settle down before he would enter. He stared at a screen with people on it dressed up in weird looking costumes before a voice startled him.

"Wolf seemed petty fixed into that movie today. I couldn't blame him." April said to the blond headed man staring at the television screen. It almost made her laugh when he turned around to look at her. She was almost taken back by the facial features on his face from the curly golden blond hair to the blue iris of his eyes. It made him look as if he was out of a fairy tale story.

"Neither can I, but what is this?" Wendell asked gesturing to the movie on the television set.

April smiled,"It's The Wizard of Oz."

Wendell nodded,"It seems like a interesting story. I never heard of it." he said trying not to produce a guilty look on his face while he was looking at April. "So are you Virginia's friends friend?"

"Yes, I am." April replied back dismissing the previous comment as if it didn't mean anything to her. "April Heron from Greenville." She looked at him then to the television screen.

"Nice to have met you April. I'm Wendell." he replied trying not to give off his location even though she probably knew where he was from.

April nodded as she walked away towards the dinning area before giving Wendell one last look before going inside the other room. She took her set across where Wendell would be sitting at. The food was already be past around as Wendell came in and sat down making a glance to April before serving himself. The dinner was clam, but more "Comedy Hour" with Tony and Wolf arguing over his grandson's name. April shook her head they were arguing over a silly name while Virginia was only 3 months into her pregnancy stage. All of the drama stopped when Tony asked Janessa to turn down the volume of the television once they were settled down in the living room.

"What is it Dad?" Virginia asked as everyone else looked at Wendell and Tony for the answer which could be written in their eyes.

Wendell cleared his throat before answering,"There's another crisis in the Kingdoms."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A deadly silience drifted over the group that sat around the television set. Endless minds going on why was there another crisis in the 9 Kingdoms that could happen little over than three months from the previous one that most of them had indured. A few minds didn't know about the adventure and thought that this blond headed was infact...crazy, but that wasn't the case when Virginia broke the silence other than the low volume of the televison.

"What could be causing trouble to trigger something like this?" she asked Wendell leaning forward as if asking something every secretive. Wendell went silent for a few moments to think on how to announce this answer to not only to Virginia, but to her friends as well. He looked down at his hands before he eyed everyone equally before closing his eyes and slowly opening them to finally announce the answer.

"Not something. It's the Ice Queen of the 8th Kingdom, who is treating all royality across the Nine Kingdoms." Wendell replied back fearing what he had to say next although some people could already know what it could be.

Janessa looked up,"If this Ice Queen is causing this crisis then why not reason with her." she said trying to get the point across about making peace like America did in the pass with the Natives and all.

Wendell shook his head,"No, it wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Wolf finally said with an eyebrow raise before his eyes flashed yellow for a brief second.

"She's treating not only me, but all other royals as well to.." Wendell said with his voice trailing off making one person looked at him in a sensere way that no one had given to him in a long time.

"To what? Wendell." the concern voice of Apirl spoke up. Wendell looked at her and was about to reply when Tony spoke in his place.

"What he's trying to say is that the Ice Queen is trying to overthrow all royality throughout the Kingdoms for herself to rule. The threat is mostly directly to Wendell, but we don't know why the Queen waited all this time to do this." He said as the room fell silent once more. Virginia and Wolf was mostly devisated by the news while Janessa and Christopher tried to explain it to each other. April on the other hand had the reason why something like this could happen.

"I learnt this in high school and the reason why this could happen is that a plan like this could in fact been in progress for a while. A plan like this could of been developing so slowly for the pieces to fit in just right. Then when everything fits then the threat could be made." April said trying the fit the words so everyone could understand where she was coming from. Wendell looked at her when she said that.

"Like a War tact?" he asked.

April nodded,"Yes, but something like this takes time. Days, Months, to even Years to plan."

Wendell felt reflied when she explained it a litle better for him to understand,"I see what your saying April. This threat coud of been in plan for along time then?"

"Yes, it could've been." April replied.

Wendell sat there for a moment then got up to proceed to the nearest window. He looked out to central park where the magic mirror would be turning on soon for his return. He still needed help to stop this threat on all royality or they would be soon concerned to be a nothing be a common person. Most royality in the Kingdoms hated their subjects except for him and his materal grandmother Cinderella.

"I need for Wolf and Virginia to return to the Kingdoms with Anthony and I." Wendell announced while Virginia got up to pack some things in a small backpack in the bedroom that she shared with Wolf. April got up knowing that maybe she and her friends could help out as well. Thank the lord that she had always paid attention in History class.

"Wendell, can Christopher, Janess, and I join you all? Maybe we ca help out in some areas that you might not know." April asked looking at her friends to Wendell.

Wendell turned away from the dirty window to smile at her,"Of course you all may come. We need all the help that we can get."

* * *

While they went to get their things Wolf and Virginia made sure that everything was put away and locked before they left with Virginia's friends walking alone quietly behind them as they made thier way downstairs and out into the Concrete Jungle. April hated this city and Atlanta for the extreme traffic and exhaust fumes in the air around her. Dodging cars was hard to come by then in Greenville. People stopped for you there to cross the road. Once they entered the park the sounds of New York vanished making some feel right at home. They walked for a while until they stopped at a certain group of trees where a inky moving rectangle could be seen from the low hanging branches.

The Trio watched as Tony, Wolf, Virignia, and Wendell disappeared into the inky rectangle. Christopher looked at the two girls before he walk up to it making sure it wasn't a joke before he went through followed by Janessa leaving April a little nervious on going through or catching a Grayhound back to Greenville. She sighed before she adjusted her strapes to make sure she wouldn't lose her bag when she went though. She stepped up to the rectangle and went into the inky rectangle with all sounds of New York vanishing behind her. April quietly stepped out onto a highly polished marble floor in a high decorated room trimmed in gold with other mirrors lined up in a semi circle.

"I'm defiently not in America anymore." April said to herself before she turned the ring back into place on the gold frame which turned to reflecting image of Central Park beck into her own reflection. Turning away she couldn't see the group and proceed out of the room to find them.


End file.
